headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient One
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Yao | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Temple of the Ancient One, Kamar-Taj, Tibet | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Strange Tales'', Vol. 1 #110 | final appearance = ''Marvel Premiere'' #10 | actor = Michael Ansara Dr. Strange (1978) Michael Yama Doctor Strange (2007) }} The Ancient One is a supporting character associated with comic book titles featuring Doctor Strange. He was introduced in ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #110, which was also the first appearance of Doctor Strange. He was identified only as the Master in that issue, but was identified as the Ancient One in ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #114 and in every appearance thereafter. Later comic stories eventually gave him the proper name of Yao, a mystic of Tibetan descent. The Ancient One was killed off in 1973 in the climax of a multi-issue story-arc in ''Marvel Premiere'' that culminated with issue #10. However, the Ancient One continued to exist as a cosmic entity and has made numerous appearances since then. Overview Biography Equipment * Amulet of Agamotto: The Amulet of Agamotto possesses the power to grant it's owner the ability to track the spiritual and psychic emissions of other beings. It can also see through mystically generated illusions and hallucinations and can also generate a great magic beacon of light. It is believed that the beam of light generated by the eye consists of pure white magic. * Eye of Agamotto: The Eye of Agamotto, housed within the Amulet of Agamotto, is clasped to the collar of the Cloak of Levitation where it remains in a dormant state during inactivity. When called upon, the iris of the Eye's amulet housing opens and a representation of the eye is projected upon the brow of the user, literally creating a third eye, or All-Seeing Eye. The Eye of Agamotto grants its user several magical abilities. It can project a wave of bright, white light which is composed of pure white magic energy. It can dispel illusions and other forms of deception. It grants the user keen insight and perception into the soul of another. Weaponry Discounting mystical artifacts, the Ancient One was not in the habit of brandishing any kind of weaponry. Notes & Trivia * The character of the Ancient One was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko. * The Ancient One was also featured in the 1978 Dr. Strange live-action television movie. He was played Syrian actor Michael Ansara. The character also appeared in the2007 Doctor Strange animated movie where he was voiced by Michael Yama. * A character profile of the Ancient One has been featured in several Marvel Universe handbooks including: :* ''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe'', Volume 1 #13 :* ''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe'', Volume 2 #16 (Deluxe Edition) :* ''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe'', Volume 3 #17 (Master Edition) :* ''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Book of the Dead'' :* ''All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z'' #1 * When he was Sorcerer Supreme, the Ancient One was attended by Hamir the Hermit. Hamir's son, Wong, became the manservant to the Ancient One's successor, Doctor Strange. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Ancient One at Wikipedia * * * * Ancient One at the Marvel Horror Wiki References ---- Category:Mysticism Category:Occultism